Metallic Flight: The Chosen Will Fall
by Shade Alinad
Summary: The Chosen, The Legends, and The Cursed have crossed. Senkrad, the Pidgeot with the metal wings, joins forces with a mild-mannered Glaceon to destroy Kyurem before he fully possesses Gibrel's, a weak-minded Swellow's, soul. Not only would this pain Gibrel but the other Unova Dieties that reside closer than the three first thought...
1. The Newly Chosen

The light slash on the side was enough to cause crash landing. As claws barely brushed the feathers of Senkrad, a horrific chafing of keratin and metal made up for it, sending dirty orange splinters into the air as the rusty sheet of metal was broken nearly to bits. The speed of the fall combined with pain, tearing up Senkrad's eyes, the salty droplets nearly floating as the Pidgeot struggled to settle his fear receptors, hurtling towards the ground. Just a quick glance to the side revealed the cause, the metal that supported his wings was being burned against his skin, pressing viciously against his feathers. The air flowing over the supports, which were now scraped and damaged, howled as it soared through one of the hollow tubes, the melancholic sound was like hearing death itself to Senkrad.

The Swellow flapping gracefully above Senkrad showed no concern, it's emotionless expression was clear even from the great depth below it. Senkrad could almost hear the beating of the Swellow's wings, flapping majesticlly as the Pokemon of legend. The taintedly colored yellow of Senkrad's feather crest blew madly in his face, not giving him an option of sight. He was trying to pull the heavy wieght of the rusted metal from his side, the pain as it dug into his feathers and skin was unbearable. He let out a screech unlike a Pokemon's cry as the agony grew unbearble, finally giving into the force of his self-caused fear. Though the small stream of tears continued flowing in no direction from his eyes, the Pidgeot was completely still, the wind and gravity itself twisting and turning him to many angles.

The warped dragon-call of metal and rock striking together echoed against the sky and Earth, growing fainter as it reverbrated. Senkrad was laying limply on the floor, what little feathered wing he had left twisted oddly as his body crushed the frail bones, laying on top of his left wing. The right wing was worse, the metal renforcements were twisted, bent, and merely destroyed. Some of the cold metallic feathers dug into his underfeathers, which were soft as the downy of a new-born Starly. The piercing of skin was evident by the slow trail of blood that leaked down Senkrad's side, staining his normally tan belly a tainted brown as it crusted the long feathers. His striking orange eyes were half-opened, the life left in them was small, but still apparent through the glassy coating as it ebbed away.

Alinad, her icy breath visible as it hit the warm Summer air, came rushing forward on dainty feet, the sock-like markings standing out against the grass as she relieved her trot to a gentle stride. The Glaceon wasn't surprised to see Senkrad on the ground, the loud, ear-slicing scream of the crash was easily heard, especially by a Pokemon with such sharp ears as hers. The pale blue eyes of the Ice-type were shining even wider when she was just yards away, not just her eyes but her nose picking up the salty scent of blood. Her feet now pressed hard against the ground with every step, her gait tense as she broke into a thrashing stride that struck the Earth. The ribbon-like apendages that hung from beside each ear were plastered to the back of her head, wrapped around it tightly from the speed of her short sprint. Her claws dug into the ground as she skidded to a halt, spraying particles into the air like a child playing on a snowy day.

The Swellow, still holding his smug expression, drifted down, peaceful as a Snorlax, eyes free of concern. As his claws brushed the grass, a small feather unlatched from a curved claw like a fish that was going to be taken to grill. The tawny feather wafted in the breeze like a scent, landing directly on top of Alinad's nose, small droplets of sticky red blood clinging to the feather like dew on the morning grass, causing the Glaceon to go cross-eyed as her gaze was deeply set on the loose plumage.

Alinad narrowed her eyes coldly, losing their transparent shine.

"Gibrel!" She exclaimed, her voice anything but airy as it roared through the flat ground, as if the wind that blew the dryed grass was her remark. Her claws continuously dug in and out of the ground, staining her paws brown instead of their turqouise blue. After a moment of silence, "Don't you know better!?" She continued, raising her glare from the ground up to Gibrel, not the Swellow but the Glaceon showing concern.

Gibrel said nothing as he opposed Alinad's sight-line, shifting slowly to the ground. His eyes gleamed with utter confrontation, as if he was speechless, but the furrowed brow that rested upon his face showed he was determined. Without another word, Gibrel walked off, rather awkwardly with his short legs at that. This left Alinad blinking at the lack of response, the sad mood of the moment anything but lifted. It seemed the world was out to get harmless Pokemon like herself, Senkrad too.

Shrugging off the quick departure, Alinad walked closer yet to Senkrad, who's life seemed to have been restored. A quiet expression rested subtly on Senkrad's face as he opened his eyes wider to the point of sight each second, soon meeting sight-lines with Alinad. His pupils were small as his understanding of the moment, dumbstruck by the fall that was thrust into his life.

"Let's try and fix these wounds..." The concerned Glaceon chirped, her sympathetic tone soothing to the most beastly of souls, like honey to a sore throat. Senkrad simply nodded, his face still dull with a gaping beak as he tryed to comprehend Alinad's words, which jumbled in his head.

Senkrad dug what was left of his right wing's metal into the ground, the nearly blade-sharp feathers tearing up the soft dirt beneath him. Alinad shut her eyes as if she was also in desperation with pain as she clutched the feathered base of Senkrad's wing in her teeth, careful not to worsen the bleeding as they dug lightly into the thin outer skin of the Pidgeot. She nearly snapped the airy bones of the bird as she snapped the left wing into place, the horrific cracking sound sending a shiver down the already icy Pokemon's spine. The screech sent out as a message of agony from Senkrad was worse as it overlapped the bone placement, the high-pitched sound was more depressing than eerie, the sad yet shrill tone could soften the most armoured hearts.

Senkrad flinched with each movement of Alinad, who was constantly clutching some part of him, whether it be legs, wings, or even stray feathers that were disembodied from his blood-matted chest. An occasional quieter call was heard from the Pidgeot as the pain was getting warmed up to, each desperate cry softer than the next.

After a moment of silence, the duo realized the progress in healing already, the twisted wing was back in place, the blood mostly licked off. The only thing that was evidence of the crash was soon the broken metal section of Senkrad's wings, which were less appealing than before, the rust was now layered with blood, and many red-like splinters of the wing had been thrown off into the grass. It was unappealing, yet satisfied Alinad and Senkrad both, who was now fully awakened from his short trauma shock.

"It's pretty shabby..." The young Pidegeot mumbled irritably, rubbing a foot against the grass, paying attention to every detail of the snapping sound the dead strands made.

"But, it'll do." Alinad responded nearly immediatlly, smiling as if nothing had ever happened. Senkrad shot a joking glare at the Glaceon, narrowing his eyes into a smirk. He shoved a twisted section of his right wing lightly, fooling as if trying to lighten the mood.

"It'll do." Senkrad said quietly after the short moment of silence, the two reflecting on the recent incidents. They paused once more, looking at the rocky landscape the traveling group called home for the moment. It was dirty, the landscape was an endless array or dead grass, dirt, and rocks. Their calmed eyes only blinked once or twice, as if taking every detail, every nook and crannie, of the desolate land in. "It'll do." Senkrad repeated himself one last time to break the silence, this time a pinch of sadness sprinkled in.


	2. The Realm of Legends

**Author's notes: Okay guys, I'm needing some OCs, and fast! Feel free to send me your charries through PM! Anyways, sorry about how short this chapter is. They may all be this short from here on out... Also, don't mind my constant word repetition. I have a very limited vocabulary...**

The white shilloutte floated gently on the breeze, each massive feather on it's wings slick as a magnemite, each tiny hair pocketed together to create one form that attached to a legnthy wing. The only color but white on the Pokemon was a cream-mixed blue eye that shone a pale light through the firey realm. As it landed with a thud, it swiveled its body around to get a good look at it's own dimension. Flames engulfed all but a small, void black area that spanned for but a few feet.

The opposing black shadow growled as it landed on the arid, white surface of it's dimension. Pure white storm clouds surrounded a refuge of snow-like cumulus clouds, small fumes of the substance wafting upwards with each massive step. "Reshiram." The shadow declared lowly, it's blood red eyes squinting in hopes of gazing upon it's opposite's realm.

Reshiram howled to signal it's listening, raising a canine-like head to the sky in hopes of showing respondance. "Zekrom," it continued the conversation, the soft, hollow voice echoing across without Reshiram moving a lip, "has the chosen one been determined?" It continued, raising both brows, causing a sweet, innocent look to strike the massive beast.

"In the distance... I see two, not one, but two lights..." Zekrom boomed over, though it's voice was quieter now as peace set upon it's dialouge. It raised it's head, the metallic shine of Zekrom's hide reflecting like metal. It's eyes were set upon two lights, which were blindingly bright even in the white landscape. A crack of thunder broke the after silence, as if the endless storm was curious as well.

Reshiram mirrored Zekrom's rise, nodding a bit before lowering. "Two indeed. Does that mean there are two destined to be great?" A hint of a growl rested contendedly in Reshiram's voice, as disapproval came into play.

"I don't know." Zekrom responded emotionlessly. A loud, engine-reving like sound echoed loudly as Zekrom alit his tail, blue sparks flying everywhere as the diety rose just from the force of air and electricity pushing against the ground. It was soon floating more then ten feet from the ground; obviously approaching the lights, now flapping the wings that were connected to each arm.

Zekrom looked closely at the first light, squinting it's eyes to mere slits. The white and red glow of each opposed each other, but an imagery was transparent in each. In Zekrom's eyes, surprise and confusion blended smoothly, but one could seperate the two easily. In the sphere that hovered not a foot in front of it's face was a blurry representation of Senkrad, who was walking peacefully, the sharp feathers he dragged digging into the muddy earth which cracked every now and then.

"He cannot be chosen!" Zekrom exclaimed in discust, backing away quickly as if being attacked. Just the idea of the Pidgeot revolted him, with worthless wings came a worthless mind was Zekrom's mindset. He soon flew over to the next sphere. This one was giving off a different air, like a breeze of uneasiness. Crimson red light engulfed the second orb, the brilliant colors apparent and showy. But the cold light vortexing from it was dimmer than the last, terms of brilliance evened out by the color.

"This one is more idealistic..." Zekrom puzzled, his eyes less concealed as they met center with the sphere. In it, as if the two visions had planned it, was Gibrel, his tail dragging depressively as he dug a claw into the dirt with each step. "Don't you agree?" It continued, a hint of bright joy in it's voice as it turned a head to the side to face Reshiram.

Reshiram kept it's innocent look, the pale blue of it's irises dimming. It shook it's head disapprovably, "He is idealistic. But I know that Pidgeot is chosen. It is the truth."

"I trust your judgement, Reshiram. If you say it is the truth, then so be it." Zekrom huffed, returning to the ground, clouds whipping upwards like smoke as his heavy feet touched safety. "But I think we should keep an eye on both... I can't trust the fate of truths and ideals to a mere Pidgeot."

Reshiram clicked it's tounge at the words, shutting it's eyes in discontent. "We may not have to." It paused, raising it's plumed head slightly to the sky. "We can only hope he lives long enough to give us the chance..."


End file.
